NeddehCraft 3
NeddehCraft 3 Release: June 25, 2016 '''NeddehCraft 3 '''is an upcoming Minecraft server by Captain Ned Edgewalker set to be released on June 25, 2016, with production on the server slated to begin on June 10. It is the third incarnation of the NeddehCraft server series. The server will look to improve and add on to the strengths of NeddehCraft 2.0. Information NeddehCraft 3 is the third installment in the NeddehCraft server series, succeeding NeddehCraft 2.0. It will focus largely on storytelling, with a custom story written by Benthamic, whilst also retaining a large survival element for the server. The server will not feature mods. The server will be using MythicMobs, Custom Enchantments and mcMMO. Story progression will be similar to how it was in NeddehCraft 2.0, where all users online (if they want to) will participate in story sections released every Sunday, Wednesday and Saturday. Along with story progression, there is going to be a random special event every two weeks on Friday night hosted by Ned. The winner(s) or participants of special events will get certain prizes or rewards. Other than those 4 days, the server will be entirely focused on Survival and mcMMO elements, along with the plugins listed above. The roleplaying aspect of the server will take a slightly different approach compared to Neddehcraft 2.0. The branching story will focus heavily on player choice and cinematic worldbuilding, two elements the admins felt were missing in the previous server. The storyline will be organized in chapters of varying length; each chapter's contents have the potential to change dramatically depending on choices made by those who participate. The chapters may be long or exceedingly short; for example, one chapter may take several story days to complete and another may be finished in just one. After each story event, the synopsis of the story so far (documented on this page) will be updated accordingly so anyone who missed a day can quickly get up to speed without interrupting any events. The server will feature a world size smaller than that of NC2, at 10k blocks. It will feature minigames like the popular Cactice from NC2. It will likely use the Grief Prevention plugin for protection. The server will run on Minecraft 1.8. This section will be updated periodically with information until NeddehCraft 3 is released in June. Production of NC3 begins on June 10, 2016. The administration of the server consist of server owner Ned_Edgewalker and former NC2 admin, Benthamic. Events Schedule This is the schedule with listed times for when story progression and other events will take place. *Sunday Story Progression by Benthamic - 3:00 PM Pacific Daylight Time/6:00 PM Eastern Daylight Time *Wednesday Story Progression - 3:00 PM PDT/6:00 PM EDT *Bi-Weekly Friday Event hosted by Ned - 4:00 PM PDT/7:00 PM EDT *Saturday Story Progression - 6:00 PM PDT/9:00 PM EDT Potential Plugins This is a list of potential plugins for NeddehCraft 3. Plugins that will definitely be in NC3 will be marked as confirmed. *MythicMobs (Confirmed) *Custom Enchantments (Confirmed) *mcMMO (Confirmed) *Essentials *WorldEdit (Confirmed) *WorldBorder (Confirmed) *Grief Prevention *Citizens *Ships *Backpacks *SignQuests *DragonTravel *MyPet Lore The ancient realm of Occa is in chaos! The once valiant King Puffin has lost control of his military force, the Knights Thash, whose sinister High Champion threatens to change Occa forever. In one last desperate attempt to defend his rule and save the Occan people from total annihilation at the hands of the nefarious Knights Thash, Puffin enlists the help of the last great heroes of the land to restore peace or die trying... KnightsThash.png Medriaas.png See an exclusive sneak peak of the upcoming story! Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Server